


傲慢与偏见07

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见07

病来如山倒，病去也匆忙。朴志训在家歇了没两天就爬起来打了一个通宵游戏，外加两厅可乐，半份炸鸡。他正坐在餐桌前一枚枚剥栗子的时候屁股被人掐了两把：“干嘛呢，怎么不在床上躺着了？”  
   
朴志训边剥边忙着往嘴里送：“报答娘子的大恩大德，助我熬过病魔重见新生的太阳。”说完他举着小碟子毕恭毕敬递到男人面前，就差配一句皇上请用膳了。赖冠霖盯着他圆圆的发旋，目光如炬：“嚯，一碟栗子就想把我打发了，”他顿了顿，忽然淡淡道：“我要你喂我。”  
   
正午的阳光将宽敞明亮的两口之家烤的暖洋洋的，朴志训坐在沙发上，一面狗腿的投喂青年，一面抵御他暧昧的攻势，忙的不可开交。赖冠霖背枕靠垫任他伺候，同时坏心眼的把脚抵在这人腰眼戳来弄去的挠痒痒，那人气鼓鼓却不好意思发作的小模样磨的赖冠霖心痒难耐，像有100只蚂蚁啃噬他近来脆弱的恋爱神经。  
   
闹了半天赖冠霖慢条斯理的爬起来坐好，他最近看朴志训总是自带柔光滤镜，怎么看怎么顺眼：“朴志训，你这几天是不是挺闲啊？”  
   
朴志训好不容易熬过这人的折腾，偷抹了把汗：“可不是呗，剧组通知进组前我没接别的工作，只能在家呆着，正好陪陪你。”他说着说着，忽然想到了什么：“说来也怪，闵导这个片子从试镜结束到现在，竟然一条新闻都没再出，保密工作做得太好了吧。”  
   
赖冠霖不想让他知道项目进展的不顺利，又怕他失望，于是犹豫着打起预防针：“可能出了点岔子？”  
   
朴志训坚定的摇了摇头：“不可能的。”  
   
“嗯...也说不准。你比我更了解制作一部电影，出品方，投资方，演员的档期...涉及的方方面面太多了，哪一环出了问题都有可能影响整个进度。”  
   
朴志训越听越觉得不对劲：“冠霖，我怎么感觉你今天话里有话？”  
   
赖冠霖赶紧矢口否认：“我这不是帮你分析呢。”那人作土拨鼠状望天哀嚎：“哈几马啊我为了绝对巅峰推掉了两部电视剧和一个固定综艺，就是想在闵导的电影里露个脸，他三年没出山，要是再黄了......天啊别搞我了好不好。”  
   
青年叹了口气揉了揉他的脑袋：“哥，难得见你这么认真过，”朴志训委屈巴巴的瘪着嘴，小表情招人疼极了：“那可不，要知道上一件让我认真的事儿还是对珍映...”  
   
他话一出口就想给自己一嘴巴，果然，赖冠霖冷笑了一声：“既然都提了，说说吧，你是怎么对他上心起来的？”  
   
朴志训梗着脖子，本想坚撑死鸭子嘴硬。但转念一想他都听赖冠霖谈过旧情，两人也算扯平，于是硬着头皮道：“...高二那年，有天下课我跟佑镇无聊，就坐在台阶上打赌下一个拐进教学楼的人我敢不敢去追他，结果...就是珍映...”  
   
赖冠霖紧紧盯着他，步步紧逼：“然后呢？”  
   
小明星恨不得把脑袋缩进壳里，声音细细的：“然后...追着追着，也就追习惯了...”  
   
俩人半天没说话。  
   
客厅的钟摆咔哒咔哒走了很久，赖冠霖才开了口。朴志训听得出他有些疲倦，却似乎掺杂了几丝不为人道的庆幸：“朴志训，你到底懂不懂什么是爱情？”  
   
小朴懵懵懂懂的抬起头。  
   
“守候在一个人身边，去追求他，喜欢他，当你认定是理所应当，甚至已经日复一日习惯去这么做了的时候，它就已经变了味了。”他们深深注视着彼此，眼中闪动着复杂而炙热的火焰：“爱应该是一种感觉，没有理由的感觉。你见不到这个人，会疯狂的思念。当这个人出现，你就心动的厉害...”  
   
朴志训怔怔的看着这张英俊的脸：“那么...你能明白这种感觉吗？”  
   
然后他就被毫无预警的吻住了。  
   
在狭小的沙发上做爱，虽然有些难度，但谁都没有停下来的意思。朴志训环抱住身上的男人，纵情的一遍遍同他缠绵。他不知道赖冠霖是否体验过所谓真爱的悸动，但当他吻着这个人，痴痴的看着这个人，只是闻着他熟悉的气味就心跳到快要发疯的时候。  
   
他想他已经足够明白了。  
   
朴志训一条腿艰难的搭在椅背上，承受男人凶狠的律动。他摸索到赖冠霖的手，固执的将自己的五指扣进去，哀求他：“冠霖...给我，全部都给我...”  
   
那人听话的俯下身把他抱在怀里，愈加激烈的贯穿。朴志训抽噎着依偎在青年肩头，此时此刻他极度渴望和他结合，不仅仅是为了寻求性的刺激，更多的则是因为。  
   
这个人是赖冠霖。  
   
朴志训贪婪的抚摸着男人光滑的脊背，再捧住他的脸凑上去和他接吻，情动的无法自制。赖冠霖像饥渴的野兽般撕咬他的嘴唇，同时抬起粗硬的肉刃，想要把他所有的热情，淋漓的爱意和温柔都播撒给朴志训。  
   
他唯一的朴志训。  
   
肉粒被青年夹在指缝间肆意摩挲，很快就挺立立。朴志训难受的弓起上半身，试图摆脱他恶意的骚刮，后穴内几个深入深出的动作就刺激的他腰一软倒了下来。  
   
“啊...啊......”他拽着赖冠霖的头发，在他身下涨红着脸放肆呻吟。内壁在持续性的挤压摩擦下几乎快要烧起来，那根怪物抽出顶入，抽出再顶入，每次朴志训害怕的不让它再进了，它就顽皮的深插他一下，插的他不断有水从眼角溢出。  
   
赖冠霖着迷的亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，在他耳边沙哑着喟叹：“志训哥，你吸的我真舒服...”他摸了摸他红通通的脸蛋，再度用力，一边逼问他：“你呢？怎么样？我搞得你爽不爽？”  
   
朴志训忙着叫唤没力气答他，他的双腿架在男人肩上无助的踢蹚，整个人被他顶的直晃。紫红色的物什在股缝间肆意抽插，毫无章法的戳刺似乎要把穴内甜蜜的汁液全都榨干。朴志训沉浸在无上的爱欲里语无伦次的呻吟着求饶着，毫不知他这副失控的样子落在赖冠霖眼里只想更加恶劣的欺负他。  
   
他挣扎着伸手试图抚慰自己的阴茎，就被男人一把掷住：“可以的，哥，相信我，”他呆呆的看着赖冠霖的眼睛，任心一点点沉沦进那温柔却疯狂的漩涡：“用后面可以的...”  
   
他们像两只发情的雄狮般再度热烈的吻在一起，肉体拍击的交合声响彻在这间锁满了只属于某两个人记忆的屋子。朴志训后仰着脖子，艰难汲取着空气里稀薄的氧气，泪汗交织的水渍糊满他漂亮的脸蛋。赖冠霖紧紧压在他身上冲刺，任他澎湃欲出的坚挺抵在自己腹部渴望着来回磨蹭却置之不理。他一把握住朴志训的手，将他幽闭的入口捅的精关大开，再深深吞下他的精液，一滴不留。  
   
朴志训抽搐着也跟着射了出来。粗重的气喘声将此刻交叠在一起的两个人紧紧包裹，朴志训失神的盯着藏在桌角下爬动的瓢虫，每一次只靠前列腺的刺激就被操到高潮，那种无所适从更无法自控的感觉总会令他产生后知后觉的羞恼。他挣扎着推开趴在他身上的男人，跌跌撞撞的打算去浴室清洗一番，背后袭来的力量将他猛的扑倒在窗户上，那根怪物胡乱磨蹭了两下就再度挺入他湿的一塌糊涂的甬道。  
   
“唔......”朴志训呼吸一窒。他根本来不及反抗那人就搂着他的腰激烈的抽插起来，赖冠霖把头埋在这人的脖颈不断洒下炙热的吻。朴志训的呻吟，朴志训肌肤的柔软，朴志训的气息，一切的一切都将他的理智燃烧殆尽。他想要拥抱这个人，想要疯狂的占有这个人。  
   
想要，这个人永远不会离开他...  
   
朴志训脸贴在玻璃上无助的摇晃着，他能感受到男人动作中的急切，他尝试施予他安慰，却被干的连回头的劲儿都使不出来。赖冠霖的手在他身上肆意点火，他轻扣住他的咽喉，时不时掐着他脆弱的喉结让他在操干中无法呼吸，朴志训几乎被他玩弄疯了：“够了...唔......够了！”  
   
然后他像只坏掉的布娃娃被青年翻了个身，柔若无骨的攀附在那人身上被迫侍奉他粗硬的肉棒，一遍遍熟练的上下吞吐。纱白的窗帘和着微风轻轻舞动，恰似荡在湖心中的一叶扁舟。阳光温暖照在朴志训茫然性感的脸上，赖冠霖迷恋的看着他，只想把这幅意乱情迷的模样永远锁在自己身下，不让任何人看到：“朴志训，你知道我最想在哪操你么？”  
   
肉棒重重撞在内里，摩碾他快被顶烂的前列腺，朴志训无意识开合着唇瓣，津液缓缓流下来：“等有一天，我们租一艘船。潮水在海上浪，你在床上浪，想想就挺浪漫。”  
   
朴志训闷哼了一声，也不知道有没有听清。赖冠霖珍惜的吻他的眼泪，吻他的热汗，寸寸舔净。他揉着他的屁股将臀瓣掰的更开，性器在紧致的内里自由出入，一次次深插浅抽，把娇嫩的内壁折磨的既痛又麻：“唔......唔啊...”朴志训全身都在颤抖，已然无力承受，他咬住他的肩胛骨不受控制的被操射出第二波。  
   
青年把他按倒在玻璃上动情而粗暴的吻他，他们交换着同一口津液，同一方氧气，谁都舍不得放开谁，谁都舍不得结束这个吻。窗面因为长时间的肉体接触而变得温热，朴志训贴在那上面，感受到他体内的硬物慵懒的蠕动着，享受肠道温柔的包裹，他刚想喘口气就被掐着腰恶狠狠顶弄起来。  
   
“哈啊...哈啊...！”他沙哑的哀叫着，灵魂几欲离体。朴志训难以自控的收缩着后穴，试图把那根磨人的怪物挤出体外，却反嘬的赖冠霖爽上了天。那人把他抵在胸前胡乱推拒的手按在窗户上，囊袋拍击臀肉的声音啪啪作响，愈加激烈的侵犯他，贯穿他！  
   
精液顺着大腿流下来的时候朴志训脱力的倒在男人怀里，无助的发着抖。从第一次和赖冠霖在酒店误打误撞的发生了关系，他还没被这人这么如狼似虎的操过。方才赖冠霖骑在他身上，力气大的他几度以为那人想把他干死。赖冠霖湿软的唇贴在他脸上，吻他失去焦距的眼睛，亲昵着磨蹭了许久，才把人打横抱起来扛进浴室。  
   
朴志训闭着眼睛随他伺候，胳膊腿都软的不像话。昏沉迷蒙间，他听到那人犹豫了片刻，忽然颤抖着声线对他说：“朴志训，我...”  
   
朴志训艰难睁开眼：“怎么了？”  
   
那人一瞬间的冲动就在他与他电光火石的对视间狼狈落幕了，赖冠霖咽了口口水，某些难以言喻的秘密也伴随着怯懦被吞进肚子里：“没什么。”  
   
   
   
朴志训最近成天腰酸背疼，睡12个小时起来还是觉得休息不够。他没什么工作天天闲在家里，无聊就被同样欲火焚身的男人拉过来打一炮。客厅、厨房、浴室甚至阳台，能玩的地方都被他俩玩遍了。曾经刚结婚的时候他偶尔也跟赖冠霖做爱，但更多是因为没个人能帮忙解决生理需求只能找最近的彼此。  
   
可是现在...  
   
他梦里填满了那人高挺英俊的背影，与他深邃的眼眸对视就为了这个人神魂颠倒到鼻酸，四唇相贴他满脑子无声叫嚣着想让赖冠霖进入他体内。他们的身体达到了前所未有的契合，情到浓时而催化的欢爱对两个人身心的刺激比单纯为了解决需求的交合要强烈上百倍。  
   
朴志训根本无法控制这样的自己。换作从前，他怎么也不会想到，自己竟会对曾经的情敌一往情深，甚至坠入爱河无怨无悔到九头驴都拉不回来的地步。  
   
有些东西变了味，就再难回头了。  
   
   
   
他陶醉在和赖冠霖缠绵厮守的甜蜜里，当他们的同款戒指贴在一起，当他傻乎乎吊着赖冠霖的脖子与他唇齿相依，当他从梦中醒来看着枕边人熟悉的脸，他从未觉得幸福是如此触手可及。数日后的一个清晨，朴志训正在床上呼呼大睡，忽然被铃声吵醒，他昨晚跟赖冠霖折腾到凌晨3点，这会儿累的翻个身都困难：“喂哪位——我还在睡觉，请一会儿再打过来...”  
   
“志训，别睡了，”尹智圣熟悉的音色沿着电波传进他的耳朵：“电影有了新进展，你来一趟公司，我们面谈。”  
   
小朴也不管腰酸了，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻起来，抱着Max怒亲了好几口。他开心的想一定是先前求过的关二爷显灵，暗中保佑他爱情事业双丰收。朴志训理着发型盘算什么时候拉上赖冠霖去庙里还愿顺便再求一卦天长地久，喜滋滋的冲出家门。  
   
一个小时后，他抱着更新过的演员表，脑子里挂满了问号：“这是...最终确定的版本吗？”  
   
尹智圣喝了口茶：“倒也不是，先前个别演员档期没谈妥外加出资方临阵跑路，所以耽误到现在还没开拍。我前两天接到消息，star娱乐谈来了新的投资人，除了要求增加几名演员外每个人扮演什么角色也没有最终定稿，随时都存在可能调换。”  
   
朴志训盯着一张纸最后几个名字，有的他认识，有的他听都没听过。相熟的演员里除了和他传过绯闻的韩恩珠，还有一个人，他怎么也没想到的人。  
   
从来没拍过戏的裴珍映。  
   
朴志训狐疑着抬起头：“智圣哥，是不是搞错了，珍映不是一直在做模特吗？怎么会出现在这份名单里？”  
   
尹智圣摊着手：“这我就不知道了。不过我听说他这两年一直考虑转型，说不定是他跟新进的投资人有些关系，人家就把他安排进来了呗。娱乐圈嘛，说到底，不还是拼的谁关系硬用谁的机会就多...”  
   
朴志训挠了挠头，觉得他说的也在理：“那之前我试镜过的男三号，金永俊，能确定还是我演吗？”  
   
尹智圣无奈的叹了口气：“志训，我不能不负责任的给你打百分之百的保票，毕竟现在的情况是上到出品制作，下到演员名单变化都不小。我只能说，我会尽我的全力争取不让其他人抢走我们的角色。”  
   
从公司出来朴志训来时的兴高采烈没了大半，他原本以为今天是来商量开机事宜，结果开拍时间尚未确定，连自己能不能饰演先前定好的角色也没那么十拿九稳了。他心烦意乱的坐上了计程车，心想珍映那小子人生还真是顺风顺水。从小身边的追求者全是像他这样的五好青年，年纪轻轻就在平面界闯出名气，没两年又遇到了携之一生的伴侣走进了婚姻的殿堂。现下有家有业考虑开辟新的事业方向，也马上有伯乐又出资又出力的提携。朴志训咂咂嘴，羡慕的直流口水，他想他还拜什么关公啊，现成的锦鲤在世他可得抱牢了猛吸欧气。  
   
正瞎琢磨着手机忽然震了震，朴志训看都没看直接接起来，对方阴森森笑道：“朴志训，好久没联系了啊。”  
   
朴志训听了他的话全身的汗毛都炸起来了，这个冷冰冰的声音当过多少次他噩梦中的魔鬼，他怎么可能忘记。是那个陌生人，那个要挟要曝光他跟赖冠霖假结婚关系的陌生人：“今天打来是为了恭喜你，听说你的意中人也要参演电影了，能跟昔日的最爱在同一部戏里朝夕相处，重温旧梦。朴志训，我想你做梦都能笑醒了吧...”  
   
朴志训强忍住把手机扔出窗外的冲动，懒得跟他胡搅蛮缠：“说完了吗？没说完我最多再给你十秒，我不像你那么闲，能天天没事找事盯着你的动向，但人的忍耐是有限度的...”  
   
“诶诶，朴志训，别那么心急嘛，”那人慵懒的发出两声惬笑，无赖极了：“你就不好奇，是谁这么慈悲为怀，成全你和你的心上人共演一部电影的美梦吗？”  
   
他没听到回答，却也不意外：“算了，不逗你啦。喏，照片发你了，记得叫我小叮当，说不定哪天我就又背着我的口袋出现了。不打扰大忙人工作咯，下次有好消息了再聊，拜。”  
   
电话嘟嘟嘟拖着忙音断线了，朴志训犹豫的看着闪烁在收件箱上新冒出来的数字‘1’。他本是无意深究裴珍映的人际关系，对于他能参演绝对巅峰更是举双手120个为他开心。只是好奇害死猫，纠结了良久之后，朴志训挣扎着点开了照片。  
   
大脑瞬间嗡了一声。  
   
因为他看到了赖冠霖。  
   
不仅仅是赖冠霖。闵贤，裴珍映和赖冠霖。  
   
而且拍摄时间是...  
   
他站在冷风里冻的快死掉只为了给那人一个惊喜的晚上...  
   
朴志训怔怔的看着画面中三人春风得意的脸，忽闪着眼睛拼命拼命辨认了数次，依旧是那抹熟悉的眉眼，心痛的快要裂开了。他试图说服自己他们可能是偶然碰见，可能聊的也不是绝对巅峰这个项目，他绞尽脑汁为他们编排了无数种造成前因后果的可能。只是他没法忽视赖冠霖近来几次三番话里话外的试探，原本没有演出经验却能空降的他的初恋，和...那个朴志训几乎病死的夜晚他分明背着他和裴珍映在一起，却骗他是临时有工作...  
   
桩桩件件都指向一个肯定他却无法面对的答案，朴志训已经不敢再想下去了...  
   
他失魂落魄的下了车，呆呆的坐在公园的石阶上，家都不想回。脑海中一幕幕像走马灯般闪过赖冠霖含情脉脉的双眼，他温柔的笑脸，炙热的怀抱和欢好时在他耳边诉说的浓浓爱语。那些让他心动的，让他为了这个人疯狂悸动的每一个瞬间。他不相信赖冠霖对他一点感情都没有，他不相信。  
   
可是他对珍映...又是抱着怎样的感觉呢...他能，忘了他吗...  
   
朴志训崩溃的揪着自己的头发。他开始后悔，后悔为什么会被要挟他的陌生人戏弄，后悔为什么点开那张照片。就让他活在虚幻里，活在赖冠霖只爱他，心里只有他一个人的梦里，再久一点，怎么就那么难。  
   
他活了20几年，一路懵懵懂懂，跌跌撞撞，好不容易才看清自己的心，却不知道那个他想要托付的人还会不会要了。  
   
朴志训抬起头看向前方的路，雾苍苍的，一片迷茫，他忽然不敢走了。  
   
他心乱如麻的上了楼，门虚掩着。朴志训脱了鞋没什么力气的倒在沙发上，脑子里乱糟糟叫嚣着千百个念头，有好有坏，大多都是消极的，让他不知道一会儿怎么面对下班回来的赖冠霖。忽然意识到屋子里似乎有些过于安静了。  
   
朴志训坐起身，环顾四周。Max呢？  
   
Max，Max...  
   
他呼唤着，狗窝里没有，卧室里没有。  
   
Max，Max。  
   
客厅里没有，浴室里也没有。  
   
Max，Max！  
   
朴志训满头是汗的冲下楼，把院子里的角角落落，一草一木都翻遍了，没有，连个影子都没有。他抓住每一个过往的路人，心急的问有没有看到一只黑色，鼻子下面有一圈白毛，很小但是很活泼的雪纳瑞，依然没有人说见过。  
   
朴志训红着眼睛不知所措的站在原地，五脏六腑纠成一团。他还记得Max总能让人融化的小眼神，睡觉傻乎乎睁开眼被赖冠霖嘲笑父子俩是一个模子刻出来的，还有第一次学起立坐下时听不懂口令的蠢样子。这个给他的生命增添了多少温暖和快乐的小家伙，他早就把它当成了一家人。  
   
朴志训缓缓蹲下把自己抱成一团，强忍了半天的泪水终于夺眶而出。没有赖冠霖，再没有了Max，那他就真的什么都没有了。  
   
傍晚时分乌云滚滚，很快就下起了雨。赖冠霖下班回来，被蜷缩在门口的人吓了一大跳：“志训哥，出什么事了？”  
   
朴志训抬起头，唇边有细细的青色胡渣，眼圈鼻尖都是红色的，狼狈极了：“Max，Max不见了。”  
   
“怎么会不见的，你今早出去关好门了吗？”  
   
朴志训费力的想了想，末了放弃道：“我不记得了。”  
   
赖冠霖叹了口气把人拉进来，支撑着他的体重：“别怕，我陪你去找。Max和你那么亲，兴许只是贪玩溜出去，找不到回家的路了。”说完他牵着魂不守舍的人下了楼，撑开伞走进暴雨中，朴志训打了个哆嗦，心灰意冷的摇了摇头：“算了，冠霖，找不到的，我已经把小区翻了三遍了。”  
   
“那就去外面找，”那人为了照顾他倾斜着雨伞，半个身子淋在雨里嘴唇冻的青紫，却信心满满：“附近几条街你都找过了吗？说不定就躲在哪呢。”  
   
他们冒着雨仔仔细细又翻了两条街，连Max的毛都没发现。朴志训彻底绝望了，他强压住喉腔泛起的哽塞，呜咽道：“找不到的，这么久了，大概早被别人抱回家了。”  
   
赖冠霖握紧了拳，把雨伞塞到朴志训手里，摸了摸他潮湿的刘海：“你病刚好了没几天，就别折腾了，我再去找一圈。”他笑了笑，眼睛里闪烁着温柔的光，是那么让人踏实又心安：“哥，你放心。只要是你喜欢的，我一定会留住在你身边。”  
   
他急匆匆的冲进雨里。朴志训愣愣的看着他越去越远的背影，眼泪再度不争气的流下来。原来他早已爱这个人爱到如此之深，甚至为了他去死都可以。如果他真的放他走，连争取一下的勇气都没有，他真的忍心有一天赖冠霖彻底消失在他的生命里吗？  
   
或许某一天他们遇见了，能像个熟识的旧友问彼此声好，最近过的怎么样。又或许他们遇到了，却很快擦身而过，相见不相识。再或者只是凑巧看到对方的背影，就狼狈的转过身落荒而逃。  
   
朴志训颤抖着合上眼睛，命令自己不要再想了，因为哪怕只是想想，心脏就痛的四分五裂。他真的...要眼睁睁看着这幻想的一幕幕步步走进现实吗...  
   
冠霖，你可不可以，也留在我身边呢...  
   
哒哒的脚步声由远及近，朴志训睁开眼，那个人就出现在街角。全身上下都湿透了，可他的英俊潇洒依然不减分毫。只有浸泡在雨水中软塌塌的大衣口袋里，露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋：“哥，快看，Max！”他朝他招手，兴奋的大叫：“我帮你找到Max了！”  
   
赖冠霖揉着雪纳瑞的毛，正打算把它抱进怀里取取暖。忽然看到呆呆望着他的人冒着雨一步步走到他面前，连撑伞都没有力气：“冠霖，我必须要告诉你，我干了一件蠢事。”朴志训眼圈红通通的，连喉结都带着强烈的情绪不安的上下滚动。他水痕斑斑的小脸狼狈不堪，分不清是泪还是雨：“我爱上你了。”


End file.
